


Tegoto

by Kaori_Nagisa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Traditional Instrument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaori_Nagisa/pseuds/Kaori_Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku likes to distract Aoba from his koto practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tegoto

**Author's Note:**

> So I despise writing in third person and it shows in this. I can't stand repeating names so my main challenge was trying to not repeat their names over and over, but there's only so many other things I can call them so blah. I gave up eventually. And the porn got kinda lazy near the end because my brain broke and I was distracted so yeah. Enjoy my terrible PWP.

Koujaku didn't consider himself a lucky man, usually. After all of the things he had been through in the past, after having murdered his entire family, after having to control his anger for years under threat of his accursed tattoos controlling him, he didn't consider himself a lucky man at all. However, he still found himself marveling at how he ended up here, leaning against his bed and intently watching his childhood friend deftly prick his long, delicate fingers over the tight strings of a koto. He may not be a lucky man, but there were some small miracles that had happened to even him. This was definitely one of those miracles. No, it was perhaps the very reason for any small miracle he found himself receiving nowadays. 

Aoba had practiced for many months to perfect his playing, just for Koujaku's entertainment. He hadn't paused in his daily practice once since learning about Koujaku's love for old traditional instruments, especially the koto. He had gotten very good over a relatively short period of time, compared to how long it usually took a regular person to learn an instrument. The older man couldn't help but smile and take solace in knowing Aoba had done all of this for him. Now instead of demanding to be alone when he practiced, Aoba allowed Koujaku to stay with him as he played diligently every day. It was something the navy-haired man looked forward to most of all. Or one of a few things he looked forward to, at any rate. The younger man's playing was noticeably improving every day, and he was beginning to rotate pieces out, even coming up with his own now and again. Koujaku was very proud of him and how diligently he'd stuck with this. 

"Your playing just keeps getting better and better, Aoba," he said, leaning forward to smile at the blue-haired man. Aoba looked up at him, cheeks becoming a dusty pink before he focused his hazel eyes back onto the wooden instrument before him. This only served to make Koujaku smile wider. Listening to Aoba play was wonderful in and of itself, but watching him.. the man most assuredly enjoyed watching his lover's fingers work swiftly over the strings, never missing, never resting for long, a beautiful and captivating dance amid relaxing music. Koujaku allowed his eyes to roam up the younger man's arm, over onto the thin sleeves of his dark blue yukata. The fabric was bunched up near his elbow, leading Koujaku's eyes up through a trail of wrinkles, over the slim shoulders, and finally to the collar. The front of Aoba's yukata was loose, and his lean, muscled chest peeked out, the light cream of his skin contrasting vividly against the dark fabric. Koujaku's fingers twitched slightly as he followed the arch of the younger man's neck up to his light blue hair. Since the time when he'd first come to live with Koujaku, Aoba's hair had grown again, though Koujaku always made sure to give it a nice trim to prevent it from growing unhealthy. Aoba hadn't want to cut it short again just yet, though, so it had continued to grow until it was starting to flow over his shoulders, not quite as long as it had been before. 

The longer his gaze lingered over Aoba's form, the more Koujaku had a desire to touch him. 

He stood up, causing Aoba to startle slightly, unused to the older man moving around while he played. His fingers paused in their dance across the strings as the young man looked up at his lover, giving him a questioning look. Koujaku walked over and kneeled down next to Aoba, leaning in to his neck and lightly breathing on him. 

"K-Koujaku!" Aoba gave a start, pulling away in surprise, face flushing an even deeper shade of pink. Koujaku just smiled gently, lightly grabbing his lover's arm and pulling him back. Aoba looked away in embarrassment, but didn't resist as he was drawn into the man's broad chest. Koujaku nuzzled into the top of Aoba's head, taking in his scent. The blue-haired man had recently started using a new type of shampoo Koujaku had recommended for him, and it always left him smelling like lilac. He loved the scent and especially loved it on Aoba. The younger man wrapped his arms around his larger lover, clutching lightly at the back of his pale red yukata. 

"I love you, Aoba," Koujaku whispered into his ear, drawing a small shiver from the blue-haired man. A light moan soon followed it as he licked Aoba's earlobe and sucked on it. The grip on the back of his yukata tightened, and he felt Aoba kiss his neck. Laughing quietly, he asked, "Do you want it as bad as I do, then?" 

"S-Shut up.." was the response he was given. Koujaku laughed louder now and lightly ruffled Aoba's hair. He moved his hand lower, stroking up Aoba's leg and slinking under the dark blue yukata to massage his thigh. "Wait.. b-bed.. Koujaku, let's.."

Without waiting for him to finish, the older man gently picked up his smaller lover and carried him over to the large bed, carefully laying him down, resting his head on the soft white pillow. He could see Aoba's face was very red now, and the younger man looked away, embarrassed. Koujaku loomed over him and gently kissed his cheek multiple times, trailing the end of his nose down under Aoba's ear and over his neck, finally stopping to lightly nibble at the point where his neck and shoulder met. The blue-haired man moaned quietly under him, and Koujaku couldn't help smiling as he continued to lightly bite around Aoba's shoulder, leaving a trail of red marks. Pulling open his lover's yukata, Koujaku roughly began teasing Aoba's nipple, tweaking it between his fingers and flicking it, causing Aoba to gasp heavily and twist underneath the older man. He tugged at Koujaku's own yukata, managing to get one shoulder pulled down before Koujaku crashed his lips onto Aoba's, slipping his tongue inside without delay. 

Aoba kept up a good fight as their tongues danced with each other, but eventually he broke off, breathing raggedly and throwing his head to the side as Koujaku moved down to roughly suck on his other nipple, drawing moans from the younger man. His voice was like a drug to Koujaku, spurring him on further as he increased the pace of his teasing, working the obi off to push aside the lower fabric of Aoba's yukata with his free hand, snaking into the younger man's underwear to fondle the growing erection hidden underneath. His lover's breathing became increasingly labored as he jacked him off while nibbling and sucking on his chest. Aoba was moaning his name and gripping the bedsheets, legs trembling as they came up to trap Koujaku's hand between them. A fine sweat was starting to appear on the older man's forehead as he kept increasing the pace of his hand. He finally released Aoba's nipples from the relentless assault, only to move down, pulling off the blue underwear and taking the length of Aoba's upright penis into his mouth, causing the younger man to cry out in surprise and tangle a trembling hand through his lover's hair. Koujaku didn't have to suck along the length for long before Aoba's release came, shooting into his mouth and down his throat. The tattooed man swallowed all of his younger lover's seed, licking him clean despite the embarrassed groans from Aoba.

"K-Koujaku.. agh why do you always have.. have to swallow it.." Aoba grumbled, covering his face in embarrassment. 

"Do you dislike it?" Koujaku laughed in response, pulling an arm away to kiss along its length. 

"It's.. embarrassing..." was the reply, Aoba giving him a side-eyed pout. The older man simply smiled and kissed him gently, slipping his tongue into the blue-haired man's mouth for a moment before breaking off. 

"The more I do it, the less embarrassing it should get, no? Besides.." Koujaku licked his neck in one swift movement, pulling out a shivering moan from the man. "I want to taste you as much as possible, Aoba."

"S-Stupid... aah.." 

Koujaku pulled open the dark blue yukata, baring the younger man's lean body to him. Loosening his own yukata, he inserted a few fingers into his mouth, blatantly licking and sucking on them for Aoba's hungry eyes, before pulling them out and lifting Aoba's hips with his free hand. Pressing his middle finger against Aoba's puckered opening, he registered the frantic breathing of his partner as he prepared for the feeling about to overcome him. Gently rubbing the thumb of his free hand over his lover's hips, Koujaku pressed the saliva-soaked digit inside, slowly and gently. Aoba let out a cry, biting into the pillow as he turned his upper body away slightly, hiding his red face and attempting to stifle the lust-induced moans he was making. Koujaku smiled and began working his middle finger inside his lover's tightness, pumping it until he became a little looser, all the while enjoying the stifled sounds Aoba was making. It wasn't long before he'd slipped another finger in, increasing the pace as he roughly pushed his long fingers into Aoba, finally adding a third and causing his young lover to shout in surprise. 

"Aoba. Aoba.." Koujaku whispered, leaning over the man and resting his lips near his ear. "I'm going to put it in now, Aoba."

"Eh...?" 

Koujaku removed his fingers, satisfied that the younger man was prepared enough, and pulled aside his yukata, unzipping his pants and taking out his large erection, pressing it against his lover's opening. Aoba flushed and gripped Koujaku's arm, shaking. The older man kissed his neck gently, whispering placations to him. Despite having been together for a while now, Aoba still got a little scared every time Koujaku wanted to go inside him. He'd learned to live with it, always taking care to be gentle the entire time. Aoba would always unwind once he was fully inside. 

Pressing in slowly, he held his lover close as lean arms wrapped around his shoulders, shivering as Aoba breathed raggedly, trying to keep himself loosened up so Koujaku could enter him easier. It didn't take long before the navy-haired man was fully sheathed inside him, groaning erotically. The constricting feeling around his penis was maddening. He wanted to take Aoba hard and fast, wanted to feel those walls bend and shift around him. It was taking every ounce of his self control to slowly pull out and ease back in. Aoba was moaning freely now, gripping Koujaku's arm tightly and squirming under him. Koujaku growled and tightened his grip on the younger man's hips, pulling him onto his cock more roughly as he kept up his rhythm.

"Kou..j-aahn!" Aoba was crying his name through his strangled breaths, turning his partner on even more. If he kept that up, Koujaku knew he'd lose control. If he continued to speak in that erotic voice, Koujaku knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from tearing his lover apart.

I love you. 

There they were. The three words that always drove Koujaku over the edge. Aoba's strangled voice whispering out that sentence caused all his control and reason to vanish. 

Roughly grabbing the younger man's leg, Koujaku pulled it up and over his shoulder, pulling out of his lover's ass to pull him onto his side before slamming back in. Aoba cried out pitifully, grasping at the sheets as Koujaku continued to jackhammer into him, growling like a wild animal. They were both approaching their limit already, bodies soaked with sweat. Koujaku gripped Aoba's leg as he went as fast as possible, feeling his stomach tighten and watching his lover's flushed face as the young man begged for more. 

"Aoba... Aoba.. I love you. Aoba.. I love you. I love you," he growled, leaning down to bite Aoba's neck. 

"Ko-aa- aan.. Kouj-gaah.. I lo-love.. I love you.. Kouja-" the younger man was cut off as he let out a loud scream. Koujaku felt his walls constrict around him as his lover came hard onto the bed, shaking horribly. Not even a moment later, the older man was releasing himself into his young lover's ass, shivering as the throes of his orgasm passed through him. Both men collapsed, Koujaku leaning over Aoba as he caught his breath, listening to the squelching sound as his seed spilled out of the younger man. Aoba was shivering under him, moaning quietly as he also tried to catch his breath. Leaning down, the older man gently kissed his cheek, pressing his forehead against Aoba's temple. 

"Are you okay, Aoba?" he whispered, slowly pulling out of his lover and laying down beside him. 

"...Y-Yeah.. I.. I guess so.." His face was still flushed and his eyes were unfocused, but Koujaku could see he was doing well. Smiling, he drew his lover into his chest, holding him tightly. Aoba sighed contently, burying his face in Koujaku's chest. 

"I love you, Aoba." 

"I love you too.. Koujaku." 

Koujaku reached down to take Aoba's hand, bringing it to his lips and gently kissing his fingers. He loved his fingers, that played the koto so beautifully. He loved his hair, which fluttered over his face like silk. He loved his face, which so easily turned pink at the slightest tease. He loved his body, so strong yet able to turn so lewd. Koujaku pressed his lips to Aoba's, gently pushing his tongue inside to dance with his lover's. Koujaku loved everything about Aoba. And he loved that Aoba was all his, every part of him. 

Koujaku had never considered himself a lucky man. In all honesty, he was probably one of the unluckiest men in Japan. But even he still had small miracles happen to him. Aoba was the source of those miracles. As unlucky a man as he may be, Koujaku was still able to be with the person he had always loved most in the world. He was able to enjoy Aoba's voice, his lips, his fingers, everything about the man. As unlucky as he may be, Koujaku wouldn't trade Aoba for all the luck in the world.


End file.
